The production of bis(hydroxyalkyl) esters of benzenedicarboxylic acids such as bis(2-hydroxyethyl) terephthalate has become of significant commercial importance in recent years because these diesters can be polymerized to form linear super polyesters. These polyesters such as polyethylene terephthalate are widely used in textiles, tire cord and the like.
The present invention has developed from the investigation of new polymeric compositions derived from bis(2-hydroxyethyl) terephthalate which is now an inexpensive and readily available commercial product. It was deemed desirable to endeavor to introduce the excellent properties of bis(2-hydroxyethyl) terephthalate into polymeric compositions which would have unique properties and versatility in applications commonly served by polyamide and polyurethane thermoplastic resins.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide novel polyisocyanate compounds based on bis(2-hydroxyethyl) terephthalate.
It is another object of this invention to provide thermoplastic polyurethane resins containing repeating ester and amide connecting linkages in the polymeric structure.
It is another object of this invention to provide a method for producing novel polyurethane cellular materials in a one step procedure.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and examples.